glee_las_vegas_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Lanter
Patrick Lanter is a main character in REBELReloaded's fanfiction, Glee: Las Vegas. He acts as the main antagonist of the series, terrorizing Ryleigh Slade and insulting Chris Morgan for protecting that student. He also used to be the best friend of Nick James, until Nick joined the glee club. Patrick was created by user, RiseAgainsT, and is portrayed by Colton Haynes. Biography Rick was conceived during an affair his mother had with Michael Bolton. She was a groupie in his tour bus, but was ultimately kicked out when she revealed being pregnant with his child. She ultimately fell into depression due to that, and became an alcoholic. Rick had to suffer from it while growing up, because his mum would often insult, beat, and neglect him while drunk. This became too much for the youth welfare office, who took Rick away from his mother and put him in a home. This was enough appeal for his mum to improve her life. She became dry, got a safe job, and overall got control over her life. After two years, she got the child custody over Rick back. Rick never really forgave his mother, though, and doesn't trust her anymore. Both, his mum and her new boyfriend, have tried reaching out to him, but he keeps turning them down. He isn't interested in a positive relationship with them. Season One Pilot In the series opener of Glee: Las Vegas, Patrick shows a major antagonizing appearance as a high school jock, while outside, he is shown intimidating one of his fellow students at Winwood High School, a homosexual student, Ryleigh Slade, who is seen to be scared by Patrick's aggressive ways towards him. He then demands his friends, fellow jocks, to grab his legs and put him in the dumpster, but is confused when Chris admonishes them for their behavior outside, and walks away when being threatened to get in trouble. Meanwhile, Patrick can be seen in the hallways of Winwood flirting with students Hailey Bennett and Chantel Layne. He is shown to be disappointed when Hailey and Chantel become interested in joining Glee Club and he walks away from the two. In the football team's locker room, Patrick judges Glee Club with fellow team member, Nick James, and he thinks it's a bunch of "twinkle toes" and says that the only thing he's good at is making out, and develops a flashback when he made out with cheerleader Lacey Whitaker, claiming that he failed making out after Lacey decided to leave due to being uncomfortable. Patrick takes part in bullying student Hunter Gallagher, and trying to put him in the garbage, but runs away and gets Nick in trouble. Patrick, later on, is struck and angered when he finds out that Nick joined Glee Club, and takes part in ''Stick to the Status Quo ''performance and pours milk on Nick, indicating that their friendship is over. In the end of the episode, Patrick intimidates the Glee Club, and calls them High School Musical rejects, and gets angered when Nick tries to ignore him, when Nick confronts him about his intimidating behavior, Patrick is in awe, and watches The Serenades perform their group number in the auditorium. Culture Shock Patrick, together with another jock, can first be seen throwing a slushie at Nick and Hunter out of revenge. The two jocks then high-five afterwards. He finds Cassidy talking to Hunter and Nick later on, and tries to cause trouble for the group. After sharing a couple of insults he then makes a racist comment towards Hunter. This causes the briton to become furious. Hunter pushes Patrick into the lockers and threatens him to never insult his heritage again. They then walk away, leaving Patrick visibly intimidated at the lockers. The Divide While in the hallways, he and best friend, Josh, discover Glee Club in the choir room, when Josh mentions Nick a.k.a. "Troy Bolton," Patrick admits that he's likely the reason he transferred and left Glee Club, and considers himself a badass, boasting "Badass is my middle name." Patrick thinks that they pushed the club too far and if he were in control, he could ban it. When Josh gives an idea to experience what it's like to be in it, Patrick quickly declines, and seems not to care about his college education as much when Josh thinks he has a lot of opportunities. Meanwhile, Patrick and Josh are out in the field for football practice, and Patrick doesn't seem fond of the new boy, Mikey, who replace Nick's spot as the quarterback on the football team. Patrick thinks it's unfair because the spot should be his, and Patrick isn't as prepared when Josh asks him about his plan to join Glee Club. Later on, Patrick attempts to catch up with Lacey, who doesn't feel exactly accepting of his approach. As Lacey still tends to be uncomfortable towards him during their pre-sexual encounter, Patrick only wants to ask her for advice. As Patrick believes that it would be hypocritical to join the Sin City Serenades after all he did to them weeks previously, Lacey agrees. Patrick mentions that his music idol is Michael Bolton, and worries that if he joins the club, it may ruin is reputation to the popular status of Winwood. Lacey tells him to follow his heart and this motivates Patrick. Meanwhile, Patrick becomes immediately jealous when he sees Mikey auditioning for Glee Club as he looks from the inside of the choir room, and he pushes himself to go inside to be the next person to sing. However, he is not deeply welcomed by the majority of the Glee Club, mentioning all of his wrongs and his behavior. But Patrick defends himself, saying that he wants to follow what he believes in, and he wants to sing, not caring if his attitude makes the club uncomfortable or not. Patrick performs ''When a Man Loves a Woman, ''leaving the Glee Club impressed. While Patrick asks for thoughts, suddenly, Hailey Bennett walks in, disapproving. At the end of the episode, there is tension in the Glee Club, and Patrick breaks the silence, and he is welcomed to the Sin City Serenades. Personality He's a tough guy, who never wants to show any weakness. He spends most of the day doing "Guy"-ish stuff, like playing football (on the football team), smoking, partying, gambling (he tries to access casions underage), and drinking alcohol. He'll even take it so far that he goes out for partying, gets lost while doing so, and will not show back up until a few days later when the police finds him. He's genuinelly rude to others, and won't listen to his mother or teacher when they give him instructions. Then he's also very explosive, and stubborn, and will get angry easily. It doesn't take much for him until he starts to brawl with his peers. He has also bullied his fellow students before. He's rude and will state his opinion, no matter if it could be upsetting for some others. He has a high-ish interest in women, but treats them as nothing but sex-objects. He hangs around with the jocks at school, but doesn't consider anyone, not even them, true friends. He's more of a loner, out of fear of having his trust broken again. Relationships Lacey Whitaker Patrick and Lacey have more of a confusing type of relationship only due to the fact that Patrick's motives are less different than Lacey's. Patrick seems to have very serious attractions to Lacey, however, Lacey doesn't exactly have a mutual feeling towards him. Including the night that Patrick and Lacey both made out with each other, and Patrick pushed one of her limits after touching her and trying to take her clothes off, Lacey decides to leave, saying that she isn't comfortable with that, and this makes Patrick feel bad. However, it can still be likely Patrick still feels for her. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters